


Clicked

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Actually they are BOTH idiots, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Hanging Out, Hatake Kakashi-centric, KakaObi Week 2019, Kakashi Discovers Feelings, Kakashi is an idiot, M/M, Pining, Two dorks playing video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: “Oh yes,” He drawled, “Let us take over the world. Surelythatwould fix everything!” Obito snorted loudly.“Make sure to do your errands first.”“Ooohhh,” Kakashi whined, trying to imitate the high voice of one of the characters, “Theerrands..How could we forget?” Obito choked on his laughter. “Grandpa must really need the mail he never looks at.”





	Clicked

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13; Modern AU | Traditions

He had been friends with Obito for eight years when it finally clicked.

They had been playing video games together- something that they did quite often, despite their jobs- when Kakashi made a sarcastic remark about something a character did that he considered idiotic.

“Oh yes,” He drawled, “Let us take over the world. Surely _that_ would fix everything!” Obito snorted loudly.

“Make sure to do your errands first.”

“Ooohhh,” Kakashi whined, trying to imitate the high voice of one of the characters, “The _errands_.. How could we forget?” Obito choked on his laughter. “Grandpa must really need the mail he never looks at.”

Kakashi turned to grin at his best friend and _Oh._

Obito was wheezing, tears in his eyes as he clutched his stomach. It was a beautiful thing to see and he couldn't help but feel proud because _he did that. He is the one who made him laugh so hard._ His lips twitched into a smile and finally understood why he had felt so warm and bubbly when around (or thinking about) him.

Obito's presence had always left him high on emotions that he never understood, left him craving just a brush of their fingers. It was both hell and heaven all at once, but Kakashi had thought that it was just how friendship was. Apparently not.

Obito looked up at him, cheeks flushed from laughter and eyes shining, and Kakashi realized, for the five-hundredth time, that he had dimples.

He knew that already, knew almost everything about his long-time friend. He knew that Obito would sing when happy, knew that he liked eating weird combo foods, knew that he always walked a certain way when he had something on his mind, knew that said mind never stopped running. Kakashi knew that Obito's favorite characters were actually the villains, knew that he liked the heroes too but not as much, knew that he liked the smell of those cinnamon pinecones that always showed up around christmas, he knew that Obito was allergic to peanuts, and that he had sound canceling headphones for when everything became too much.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Obito. “I'm so glad we met,” He whispered. “Life without you would be so different.” His best friend returned the embrace.

“Yeah," Obito said, "Me too.”

 

And _Oh,_ was what he had thought, _I'm in love with this idiot._


End file.
